Hurt, But Not Broken
by SilverAces
Summary: 2 years ago, Damon cheated on Elena. He hurt her and broke her. The pain is gone but the memories aren't. Now, Elena is an author, who seeks inspiration from the world around her and her past experiences. One day, Elena goes to a party with her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline...and hes there. This story is about pain, romance and what it means to be forgiven and love again.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day perfectly, like it was yesterday. Sometimes, when I'm feeling sad, I dream about it. I remember how hurt and angry and sad I was. When Damon cheated on me, he broke me. Because of him, I no longer trust boys. Especially pretty and arrogant ones. They are all the same. You think they love you, but you are always never enough.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I groan and turn.

" Five more minutes." I mumble. More like five minutes because a few seconds after, my alarm goes off. I open my eyes and turn off my alarm. I get up and go to the bathroom. After my morning routine, I go get dressed. I choose a lavender blouse and black pants and heels. I brush my hair. I eat, get my purse and I'm out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I come back from my meeting with my publisher at about 11:00. I'm hungry so I text Caroline and Bonnie and I ask them if they wanna to eat at the Mystic Grill

Caroline: Sure. Be there in a few :)

Bonnie: Okay. I'll be there in 10

I arrive there and I wait in my car until I see Caroline. I get out and walk towards her.

" Hey, Care." I say as I walk next to her.

" Hey, 'Lena." Caroline says as we walk in and choose our booth. We choose one in the back.

" Is Bonnie coming?" Caroline asks.

" Yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes." I respond.

" How'd your meeting go?" Caroline asks.

" Good. It was boring, though. We discussed deadlines, the cover design, release dates... that kind of stuff," I say." Now, on the real news. How'd your date with Stefan go?"

Caroline blushes. " To be honest, it was amazing. Stefan took me to a romantic restaurant in Charlottesville and then we got frozen yogurt."

_At least one Salvatore knows how to treat a girl. _

I smile, pushing away all my other feelings. " That's really nice. I'm happy for you."

" Thanks! Oh, look, here comes Bonnie."

Bonnie comes through the door, looking hungry and tired.

" Hey, Bonnie.'' Caroline and I say to her.

" Hey, guys. Have you ordered yet? I'm starving.

So it turns out that, according to Bonnie, wedding planning is so much more exhausting than it seems like on TV. Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding is still a few months away, but she wants her big day to be perfect. If this is how Bonnie is acting, then I just cant wait for Caroline's wedding to come along.

When we all finish our food, we all go to our place. I unlock my door and we all come in.

" So, guys," Caroline begins as we all lay on the couches." There's this party tonight at Stefan's friend, Enzo's house. Do you guys wanna come?"

Bonnie nods. " Sure. I could use some time off."

Caroline look towards me with pleading eyes. " What about you, Elena? Please come. I know you don't like parties as much as you used to, but please? For moi?"

I laugh. " Care, I was gonna come anyway."

So I begged for nothing?" Caroline asks.

" Pretty much." I say with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour before the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline, Bonnie and I are all doing our finishing touches. Caroline is doing her makeup, Bonnies fixing her hair and I am applying my mascara. I finish applying my mascara and I step back to see myself. Makeups all good. Hair is look good. My dress looks fabulous. Its one that I bought while in L.A. last year. Its a red lace high-low dress. My shoes are black heels. Bonnie finishes her hair. She is also looking good. Shes wearing a purple body-hugging sundress. At last, Caroline is done as well. She is wearing a black cocktail dress. When we finish, we all pile into my car. We drive to the house, a place that's not to far from here. We arrive at a two story house with blaring music and people everywhere holding red Solo cups. We go in and land at the dance floor. We all dance but then we spot Stefan, so Caroline goes to him. I go to get Bonnie and I a drink when I see him.

I see Damon Salvatore. I quickly get my drinks and just hope that he didn't see me. I think he did, but I am already walking back to Bonnie.

" Bonnie. Damon is here. Damon is at this damn party!" I say.

" Oh god. Do you want to go?" Bonnie asks.

" No. Just... Tell me if he comes anywhere near me, okay?"

" Sure thing, Elena.

Damon P.O.V.

Im at the bar when I see her. Elena Gilbert. The woman I loved, the woman who I cheated on and broke her heart.

My heart races. I start to go towards her, but its too late. Shes gone. I know she knows I'm here.

From a distance I stare at her. She's so beautiful, So smart, So kind, So... broken. I'm part of the reason that shes broken. Miranda and Grayson died. I cheated. Its a wonder that Elena is still up and running after everything she's been through.

By the time that its 11:00, Elena, Bonnie and Blondie all leave. I wonder if i will see Elena again. I wonder if I can apologize more than I already have.

A/N Hey, guys! So, for you guys that were reading College Adventures, Im sorry that I took it down. I had writers block and my brother was being soooo annoying and he was making fun of me because I write fanfiction.

However, I like this story. I feel like that this story could go somewhere. Well, anyway, bye! Please R&amp;R! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Book Recommendation #1: The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare. Really amazing book series. There are 6 books in the series.

The first book, City of Bones is about a girl named Clary Fray. After her mother, Jocelyn is kidnapped, She learns that she is a Shadowhunter, a half angel, half human warrior. She joins forces with another group of Shadowhunters in order to find her mother and along the way realizes that the world she thought she lives in, isn't as normal and ordinary as she thought.

Im bad at summarys so just google it. Cassandra has written a prequel series and is currently writing sequel series. In 2013, a movie was made based on The Mortal Instruments. It brought in $30 million, which is low in movie standards. However, a TV show is being made and I'm so excited! Read this series. You won't regret it.

**I tap my **foot repeatedly, waiting for my coffee. After waiting for like 3 minutes, i finally get it.

" Here, Elena. Sorry for the wait." Matt says as I get my coffee and muffin.

I smile and nod and leave the Grill. As i walk to my car, I bump into something. More specifically, someone. I look up and see piercing blue eyes.

_Ugh. Really? Twice in two days. _

" Hey, 'Lena." Damon says.

" Don't call me 'Lena! It's Elena to you." I say sharply.

Damon looks hurt. " You still haven't forgiven me, I see. Damon says softly.

" Of course I still haven't forgiven you! You fuc-," I pause, trying to contain my anger. " You know what? I gotta go." I get in my car and look through my windshield. Damon walks into towards the Grill, but before he goes in, he turns around. He stares at my car and I quickly start my car and drive off before we can make eye contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later. At Bonnie's dress picking appointment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie comes out wearing a a-line wedding dress.

" Oh, Bonnie! You look so beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, Bonnie, you really do." Caroline agrees. " I just... feel like there's something better in the dress room. Hold on."

Bonnie and I look at each other and I give a shrug as a way to say What Can Ya Do?

Caroline comes out with a vintage sheath wedding dress. She holds it out and gives it to Bonnie. She smiles and nudges Bonnie forward. Bonnie goes in and comes out 2 minutes later. She looks ravishing.

" OH MY GOSH! I knew it! _That_ is your dress!" Caroline exclaims.

" She's right, Bonnie. You look so pretty." I say with a smile.

" Really?" Bonnie blushes. " Do you think this is, you know, The one?"

"Yessssss!" Caroline and I exclaim.

" Okay, then. I'll take this dress." Bonnie says.

Caroline squeals and pulls us all into a hug

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the dress appointment. At Elena's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So, Care, did you know that a certain Salvatore is back in town?" I ask.

Caroline starts chewing on her cheek. " Really? I didn't know."

" You did! Caroline, you're my best friend, next to Bonnie. I know your signs. You always chew on your cheek when you're lying."

" Ugh! Fine! I did know!"'

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I found out yesterday and I didn't want _Him _to bother you and interfere with today."

" Well, too late 'cause I've already ran into him. And I saw him at the party."

" What happened when you ran into him?"

I told her what happened.

" He deserved it. Though from the way you said it, it looks like he was kinda hurt."

" Its Damon. And it doesn't even matter, see that 1. I don't like him anymore. 2. He is a bastard who is never hurt."

Caroline shrugs. " Yeah, you're right." Her phone buzzes. " Oh, I gotta go. Mom wants to go have lunch. Bye."

" Bye."

Caroline leaves and I sigh. This man. He is starting to get under my skin. Again.

A/N Howdy, guys! Can I just point out the fact that I already have 6 reviews, 9 favorites and 19 follows? That's amazing! Thank you guys for that! I never expected to get this much good feedback!

I decided to do book recommendations on chapters, as you saw. I hope all you guys reading this are avid readers. :) Bye!


End file.
